


I-I want someone to just...take me

by EtrosGuardian



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Female Prompto Argentum, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtrosGuardian/pseuds/EtrosGuardian
Summary: Princess of Niflheim, Prompto Aldercapt visits everyone's favorite Chancellor, Ardyn for some peace and quiet after the man her father has given her hand to brags into her room unannounced.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ardyn Izunia
Kudos: 12





	I-I want someone to just...take me

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a long time since I wrote a fanfic, so here I go. This was made instead of sleeping and has cured my writer's block.

“He gave that man permission to walk right into my **private** chambers,” Prompto pouted as she flopped onto the bed, “I could’ve been naked for all we know.” Ardyn chuckled as he rested up against the wall across the room, “He is your betrothed after all, he’ll see that side of you eventually.” Prompto crossed her arms with a frown, “I’d never let a barbarian like him touch me or see me in such a state.” Ardyn stared at her as she grabbed one of his pillows and hugged it close to her body. “Nobody understands me,” she mumbled as she rested her chin on top of the pillow, “not even you.” “Then why come to me, then, my dear,” he asked. “Because no one comes to your wing, which means you have all the peace and quiet,” she responded. “They’ll probably come here to search for you,” he retorted. “Doubt it, they think you irritate me,” she said with a small smile, “not to mention everyone else.”

Ardyn couldn’t hide his smile upon hearing the woman’s honesty. They sat in silence for a moment before he asked, “If no one understands you, what is it that you want?” “Like you’d understand,” she said laying back onto his mattress. “Enlighten me.” The silence continued to stretch before he heard her mumble something into the pillow. “Pardon,” he said. She mumbled again, a little louder but not loud enough. “Your Highness, I'm pretty sure your teachers taught you how to speak up,” he said as he made his way closer to her. He could see the redness of her neck rise to her face as she blushed, pulling the pillow from her mouth. “Now repeat that one more time,” he requested. She hesitated before saying, “I-I want someone to just....take me.” Ardyn’s smile grew wider as he asked, “Taken how?” She turned her head away from him as she said, “Don’t mock me.” He rested a knee on the bed, looming over her. Prompto flushed harder than she ever had before as Ardyn looked down at her. “Tell me.”

She leaned up to kiss him softly, not expecting him to reciprocate, but he did much to her nervousness. He moved the pillow off her body so he could move over top of her. One kiss turned into two then a heated makeout session. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her fingers in his hair. The burgundy mess was softer and straighter than she had expected. And the way he kissed her made her breathless. Their lips moved seamlessly and their bodies slotted together perfectly like a puzzle. Her body began to move on its own as she grinded her hips up against his. She moaned softly as she pulled back from the kiss, reluctantly, to breathe. Ardyn leaned down to kiss the exposed skin along her neck and chest. “A-Ardyn,” she groaned as he pulled down her nightgown to reveal her breasts, latching onto one of her pert, pink nipples. Next, he pulled the gown completely off along with her soaked panties. She was completely naked beneath him, all his for the taking.

Ardyn sat up as Prompto began to push off his coat. “Tell me what you want, my dear,” he all but purred as he stared at her body. She bit her lip as she thought all the things he could do to her. She moved her hand down to her sex and started to play with herself as she said, “I want you to fuck me.” Ardyn chuckled as he watched her work herself while pulling out his manhood. She stopped as she watched him stroke himself. He was longer and thicker than she imagined which made her even more aroused. She wondered if it would fit or not, if it would break her or if it felt good inside her.

Prompto reached down, her hand taking his place and brought it to her entrance. Instead of him entering her, she teased his head against her slit and clit, soaking it with her juices. She arched her back off the bed as she inserted the head a little before going back to teasing the two. Ardyn groaned as she finally held him firmly at her entrance, motioning for him to push inside. He did so, slowly, until he felt a resistance then the head popped inside and blood seeped out around his cock. Prompto grimaced at the pain from her hymen being broken. Ardyn stopped and began to kiss her tears away as his hands rubbed up and down her sides soothingly. After a minute or two, she motioned for him to keep going and he did until he bottomed out.

“God, you’re so tight,” he mumbled as he rested his head in the crook of her neck, closing his eyes so he could focus on not coming too soon. Then he started to move by thrusting in and out of her slowly. She threw her head back as she felt his cock drag along her insides. “Y-yes,” she moaned, “Ardyn, yes.” Then the thrusts got harder and quicker causing her to moan louder. Ardyn was pretty sure she echoed through the whole wing, he could care less, he was giving the princess what she wanted, needed.

The slap of their bodies connecting echoed in the room. Prompto’s clit being stimulated by Ardyn’s pants caused the pressure in her belly to mount. Ardyn could her pussy clench around him as she mumbled, “S-stop, I gotta pee, Ardyn.” But he kept going, harder and harder, until the pressure snapped and she felt a wave of ecstasy wash over her. She moaned Ardyn’s name into his ear causing him to pull out and begin to shoot strings of cum onto her. Stretching from her breast to her pussy, but before he could finish, she slipped him back inside. Causing him to coat her insides as she leaned up to kiss him passionately. She loved the way he pulsed inside her, filling her up, it made her want more.

Ardyn emptied himself inside of the princess until he had nothing left to give. Pulling out, a thick string of come followed. Prompto hummed as Ardyn pushed it back inside with his fingertips, at times thumbing her clit off and on and again. Then he dipped down between her thighs to taste the mixture of her and himself. Prompto gave a surprised squeak as he began to work his tongue in and out of her and up and down her slit. She felt like he was making out with her pussy. Each flick of his tongue sent electricity through his body and her fingers slid into his hair and tightened a fraction every ministration of his tongue until she came again.

Ardyn goes from eating her out to using his fingers until she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him close. “Like that, my dear” he asked with a cocky smile. She buried her face in his neck as she blushed while nodding her head. Ardyn chuckled, “I’m glad I could ease that itch.” She tried to bury herself further from embarrassment. After a few minutes, her breathing slowed down from its once frantic pace as she grew tired. “Rest my dear, we will have more opportunities to share these fond moments of intimacy.” With a smile, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Prompto awoke to the silent darkness of her own private chambers. Her blanket was wrapped around her along with her nightgown. “Was that real,” she asked herself as she began to sit up but a sharp pain from her back and sex prevented her doing so comfortably. “Definitely happened,” she sighed, bringing a hand up to run down her face, “God, I slept with the Chancellor.”


End file.
